A Sydrian Bubblebath Oneshot
by tunite9
Summary: Just a cute oneshot about my OTP


**A Sydrian Bubblebath Oneshot**

I stood outside of Adrian's apartment, nervous and excited all at the same time. He had promised me something extra special today, and god knew I needed it. Zoe wouldn't leave me alone. I opened the door with the key under his doormat and entered the apartment. I felt hands going around my waist and then Adrian turned me around, dipped me and kissed me. I smiled as he pulled me up.

"My, my, Mr. Ivashkov. You do know how to greet a woman properly." He was still holding me around the waist. He grinned in reply, took my hands and twirled me twice before kissing me again.

"You're in a cheerful mood today." I said laughing.

"Of course I am Sage. We finally have some time together." He said with this huge smile on his face…and then there was some more kissing.

He pulled away and said "Okay, enough of that." I pouted. I honest-to-god pushed my bottom lip out. Adrian stared at it for a few seconds and then gave me a peck me on my bottom lip. "God , you're so cute. But I have plans." He said and started dragging me towards the bathroom.

"Uh, Adrian?" I asked.

"Yes, Sage?"

"You have plans for us in the bathroom?"

He looked back at me and gave me a heated look. "Why, are you nervous?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Kind of." I laughed nervously.

He stopped walking, turned around and grabbed my shoulder. "Sydney, look at me."

I looked up into his eyes and saw them shining with love. "You know that I would never force you to do anything you don't want to do right? We don't have to do this. Anything is bliss for me as long as I have you with me. Hell, we could sit around and do accounting and it would be heaven for me because you would be by my side."

I looked at him for a few moments in awe, and then I grabbed his face and kissed him. How did he do it? How did he make me so happy? My life before him seems like just a dream, and a life without him impossible. I finished kissing him and he looked at me dazedly. "What was that for?" he asked?

I shrugged. "For being you. For being here. Now lets go see what you planned for me."

I walked to the bathroom, opened the door and then just stood there for a few moments, stunned at the sight in front of me. Adrian had drawn a bubble bath and there were lit candles around the small bathroom and what was that smell? I sniffed. Was that...coffee?

"Yeah, I saw them at a candle store yesterday " I didn't realize I had spoken out loud "and just thought how much you would love them. The smell of coffee calms you down."

I turned around and hugged him. "Thank you."

"So I take it that means you like it?"

"I love it."

"Alright" he said and started taking my shirt off. I put up my arms to make it easier. When he was done taking my clothes off he started taking off his but I stopped him. "Let me" I said and got to work.

I took his shirt off and kissed his chest. Then I took his pants off and kissed his stomach. He sucked in a breath and pulled me up. "Nuh uh, Sage." he said, "As much as I would like that, you're messing with my plan." with that he took my hands and walked me beside the bathtub. Then he took me in his arms and slowly put me in the tub.

The water felt wonderful on my skin and I sighed. Adrian got in the tub behind me. I didn't think it would fit the both of us but it did. I leaned back on Adrian and he put his arms around me. "Whatcha thinking about, Sage?"

"How nice this feels." I said.

"Well, its about to get a lot nicer."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't think my plan was just to get you into the tub did you? I know how stressed you've been lately Sage. My plan is to take care of you today and the first thing on the list is a massage. Now lean forward."

"Yes, sir."

I leaned forward and Adrian put his hands on my back. And then he started working his magic. He massaged my back until all the tension had seeped out of my muscles and I was putty in his hands. I could feel how uncomfortable it was getting for him but he still focused on me. I didn't know it was possible for me to love him any more than I already did. But I did. Everyday I fell in love with him a little more.

He kept massaging me and I got sleepy. He let me lean on him and I let my head fall back on his shoulder.

"Adrian" I said with a yawn.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"You know I love you right? I love you" I kissed his neck.

"Yes, I do know that Sage. And I love you too." He kissed my forehead, held me tighter and said "Now sleep. I'll be right here."

I felt so happy, so loved in his arms and I wanted this to last forever. No, I would make it last forever. At that moment I swore that nothing would keep me from Adrian. I loved him and I would fight with every part of my being to be together. No one would ever tear us apart. That was my last thought before sleep claimed me, with Adrian protecting me in his arms. I knew no harm would come to me as long as he was with me.


End file.
